Regular thinks
by BBSTIA
Summary: Serie de fics independientes (¿#?) 12.- Defectuoso:(Membrana'sPOV) Por mucha programación biológica o cultural que tengamos, los hombres siempre podemos optar finalmente por algo que no este en el programa- Fue lo único que dijo el chico, para subir a una nave junto a su hermana, un robot y un trío de monstruos La Tierra se salvo Ellos nunca volvieron
1. Chapter 1

METÁLICO

Y... allí estaba. En la extraña casa donde debería estar un terreno baldío. En ella, se encontraba el alíen al que su hermano mas que obsesivamente vigilaba, el alíen y su robot, ¿Como era que se llamaba? Ah, si... GIR

Ese estúpido robot que desde el primer momento que estuvieron juntos comenzó a decirle un montón de tonterías, y justo cuando llego Tack... la beso.

Ese estúpido estúpido robot primero la obligo a bailar y después simplemente la beso, sin su permiso claro esta. Y esa era la razón por la que estaba frente a la casa de la enajenación de Dib, para destruir al inútil robot por haber osado besarle. Pero... ¿Entonces porque no podía dejar de pensar en el?. En sus tonterías y sus gritos incontrolables. No entendía porque recordarlo y sonrojarece, sin poder evitar pasar sus dedos por los labios que aun tenían la sensación fría y robótica, junto con el sabor metálico de tacos proveniente de la boca del aparato.

-TOC TOC TOC- Toco a la puerta, el invasor abrió e izo una mueca incomoda al verla

-¿A que has venido asquerosa humana?-

-Lo siento, pero Dib hoy no puede venir a meterte lengua- La cara de Zim enrojeció, quizás de ira, quizás de vergüenza

-!El no me mete la lengua, YO se la meto a el¡-grito dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, obviamente, Gaz lo impidió

-No vine a verte a ti, vine a ver a tu tonto robot- El alíen la miro incrédulo, frunció el ceño pero al final se encogió de hombros y grito -!GIR¡, te busca la hermana humana de Dib-larva- Zim se movió permitiéndole pasar. Ella avanzo hasta el sofá y se sentó.

De pronto apareció el robot por la cocina, cuando la vio corrió hacia ella y se abalanzo abrazándola y tirándola en el sofá, en una posición muy sugestiva.

-Hola hermosa, ¿me extrañabas?- dijo moviendo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica cual gato sinvergüenza, importándole poco la incomodidad de esta

-Que horror- Dijo el Irken yéndose del lugar saliendo por la puerta de la casa

Gaz solo gruño y trato de alejar al robot con pequeños empujones, cuando de repente volvio a sentir la calidez que el metal (curiosamente frio) causba en ella al juntar sus labios con lo que suponía eran los del robot. Se movió y revolvió, intentando resistirse pero cedió ante la sensación enloquecedora que producía aquel metálico contacto. Quería probar mas, así que aprovechando que GIR estaba sobre ella, paso sus brazos sobre su cuello buscando aun mas contacto del que ya tenían. Ante esto el robot metió lo que parecía ser su lengua en la boca de Gaz, explorando cada parte de ella aprovechándose de la sorpresa de esta al sentir aquello y mojando su boca con la saliva de la humana.

Gaz aprnas pudo mover la lengua antes de separarse de GIR, curiosamente alejados y unidos por un hilo de baba a pesar de que uno de ellos no tenia saliva. Necesitaba aire, su segundo beso con una maquina que no sabia lo que era respirar, había sido agotador y... Hermoso

GIR se levanto de ella y le permitió sentarse. Gaz se incorporo y miro al aparato. GIR la miro sonriente acariciando su mejilla y provocándole un intenso color rojo. Después, poco a poco se fu acercando a la humana entrecerrando los ojos para terminar con un beso iniciado por la chica, esta vez mucho mas atrevido. GIR la recostó en el mullido sofá mientras le metía la robótica lengua al final de la garganta. Gaz gimió por la sensación de la fría mano del robot por debajo de su camisa acariciando su vientre. Quería seguir, así que movió sus caderas incitándolo a seguir, pero este se detuvo. Se volvió a sentar jalando a Gaz y obligándola a imitarlo. GIR se recostó en sus piernas cerrando los ojos y suspirando

-Te quiero mucho- Soltó feliz el chico provocándole un rojo igual al de los ojos de Zim y tan intenso como los de Dib. Después se levanto y le dio un tierno beso de puro contacto que Gaz correspondió de forma tranquila y tierna

-Yo- yo también- GIR entristeció

-No es lo mismo te quiero a yo también- Dijo con cara triste

-Yo te-te qui-quiero GIR- Ilumino su cara y comenzó a saltar de alegría y a correr por todas partes gritando algo así como "mequieremequiereMEQUIEREEE"

Y Gaz supo que su sensación favorita era el metálico de GIR

* * *

_Ya se, muy cursi al final._

_Bueno, tratare de subir uno o dos a la semana hasta que se me seque el cerebro_

_comentarios?_

_ADVERTENCIA: No soy experta en el Lemon, pero podría cambiar cualquier dia el reiting_


	2. Chapter 2

TODO

-¡Déjame en paz estúpido Irken!- Grito con la voz quebradiza, porque dolía en verdad, el hecho de que no se equivocaba al decir que todos sus intentos fueron en vano, que todos deberían morir por lo que le hicieron.

-¡Ya me canse!-Gritó el invasor. Estaban a plena conquista, si, al final había logrado conquistar la tierra y sus altos le prometieron un puesto de Invasor Elite siempre y cuando consiguiera un esclavo voluntario, usando nada más que su ingenio y el inutil sentimiento humano llamado "amor". Y que mejor humano que su adorado rival -Ellos se lo merecen, TODOS. Estos asquerosos humanos que trataste de proteger solo consiguiendo que llamaran loco desde el primer momento te tacharon de raro y te hirieron aun cuando solo querías lo mejor para ellos. ¡ Y todos ellos, no merecen menos que la muerte!- -¡Basta!- Gritó ya sin poder reprimir las lagrimas - No sigas, para ya por favor- Zim sonrio mostrando sus dientes de cierra. Se acerco al humano decaído y se inclino llevando una mano a su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle -Te daré lo que quieras- Dijo lamiendo una de sus lagrimas que descendía por su mejilla, quemando un poco su lengua con el liquido. El humano solo bajo la cabeza, abatido -Te daré venganza y el cariño que tanto añoras- Div levanto la vista, sus ojos se iluminaron y sin esperar un beso del Irken, se dejo hacer. Sentía las garras del alien por debajo de los guantes. Sintió también hervir la lengua dentro de su boca a causa de la saliva. Gimió al sentir una rasposa lengua pasearse por su cuello, y gimió aun mas fuerte cuando sintió unos filosos colmillos abriendo su piel dejando salir la sangre que lo mantenía vivo. Zim lamio su dulce y metalica sangre con deleite, provocando un extraño sentimiento en el humano, que se aferro a su cuello para que no parara ese contacto. El Irken se acerco lentamente a su oido-Tendrás lo que quieras... solo tienes que llamarme Amo- Esa palabra en un pasado abria despertado a Dib de la ola de placer que sentía, pero ahora era diferente. Gaz había muerto. Su padre había muerto. Todos los que conocía habían muerto y sin embargo, no sintió dolor al ver como cruelmente perecían ante el ataque Irken. Lo único que le importaba era la posibilidad de aprecio que tenia enfrente, de amor, de comprensión porque el también había sufrido el desprecio de su raza -Si, amo-

Sabiendo que a partir de ahora no se negaría a nada, lentamente se quito un guante, dejando ver sus manos verdes y unas garras que parecían demasiado filosas.

Enterró sin prisa las garras en el pecho humano sonriendo con malicia al escuchar el alarido de dolor que soltaba el chico. ZIM. Eso había escrito su pecho, marcándolo como suyo, pero solo para asegurarse, saco un collar y se lo coloco.

Su mascota. Su juguete, SU TODO, pero no importaba, valía la pena, ahora todo tenia sentido gracias a Zim

-¿Que sientes ahora, larva humana? ¿Amor, odio, desprecio?- Dib no lo dudo ni un segundo. Esa obsesión paso a ser enajenación. No era mas que amor disfrazado de odio, pasión cruel que le hervía la sangre con su sola presencia

-Yo le amo, señor- Valla, que rápido sucumbió el humano. Pero amarlo no seria un sacrificio, porque lo odiaba con todo su ser Irken, y el odio también era un sentimiento, no podía negar que sentía algo por el.

Desgraciadamente, se convirtió en su posesión, SU POSESIÓN. Ellos no sentían, o eso se debía suponer, pero para los Irks, una posesión era su vida misma, su todo. Eso lo sabia muy bien, y sin embargo la importancia de esto le pareció ser nula


	3. Chapter 3

3.- Todos VS Zim

8:00 a.m.

Sabado terrestre. Uno de sus días favoritos, ¿por que?,bueno, pues podía dedicar todo el día a construir armas o recolectar información, GIR salió la noche anterior, y conociéndolo se había dormido, perdido o quedado en una fiesta. Podía ir a comprar una de las pocas cosas que le parecían deliciosas en la tierra, un llamado "helado"

10:00a.m.

Salio de su base y se encamino al parque.. espera ¿porque todos lo estaban viendo? ¡OLVIDO SU DISFRAZ! Agh, no, toco su cabeza y había cabello y al mirarce en un charco vio sus humanos ojos púrpura

-Zim- Se congelo. Ese estúpido humano ...

-¿Que es lo que quieres Dib-cosa?-

-Se que estas tramando algo, y yo te voy a...- Un momento, ¿porque Zim olía tan... DELICIOSO

-¿Vas a que? Dib-larva-

Pero el humano se acerco a el y le tomo por los hombros. Si. Definitivamente de el venia aquella deliciosa fragancia

-Oye Zim, ¿siempre has olido tan rico?-

-¿A que te refieres humano?. No se lo ocultes a Zim-

-Me refiero a esto- Dijo abrazando al Irken y suspirando su aroma. Dios, olía tan embriagadora mente bien

No pudo resistir mas y beso el cuello del alien. Este sorprendido se separo asustado y se alejo

-No te me acerques humano-

-Lo siento, quiero mas-

Zim y Dib corretearon un rato hasta que al final el chico lo perdió. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

1:00 p.m.

-Hola Zim- HOLLY MOTHER FUKING SHIT. La sangre se le helo, se dio media vuelta para encontrar a...

-Tak, que gusto, ¿a que has venido?- Pregunto nervioso

-No te hagas el tonto, ¿Ya tienes 14 años de vida no?-

Era cierto, con todo eso lo había olvidado, hoy era el día en el que había salido de la Smeetera, justo hace un par de horas terrestres

-Si-

-Esperaba que fuera un herror, pero mi PACK me dice que justo cuando puedo volver a la tierra, tu tienes tu periodo-

-¿Que es eso?- Pero ya no pregunto nada, porque Tak se acerco demasiado a el, comenzando a acariciar su cabello humano provocando que sus antenas salieran un poco

-Ya sabes, los Smeets son hechos en tubos de ensayo, pero eso no significa que no se puedan tener a la antigua- ¿Antigua? Antiguaantiguaantigua ¡HO MIERDA! Eso significaba que el...

-Waaaa- Salió corriendo

-Vuelve aquí Zim- Grito corriendo detrás de el... ¿Dib? Ho rayos, ya lo habrá olido, así que tenia que ser rápida para ganarlo

-Es mío Dib- Comenzó a perseguirlos Tak

2:40 p.m.

Zim corría con todo lo que su ser le permitia hasta que choco con... HO POR IRK ese no era su día

-¿Que te pasa estu...? Oye, hueles a videojuegos (¿a que?)-

-Ah, l-lo siento hermana humana de Dib, no se de que hablas-

-Detente- le ¿Ordeno? - Ven aqui-

-Noooo- Salio corriendo

-Zim, regresa- -Ven y dame un Smeet- Valla, Zim si que olia bien como para tener una pandilla dispuesta a violarlo. Gaz camino tranquila, después de todo, los incontrolables gritos la guiarían hasta ese invasor delicioso.

4:00 p.m

La carrera por Zim continuaba, después de encontrar a la larva humana Gaz la mayoría de la población de aquella pequeña ciudad empezó a estar tras de el.

Al principio creyó que podría manipularlos para conquistar a la humanidad, pero no lo escuchaban, se concentraban en pelear entre ellos por el. Exceptuando a Dib, Tak y Gaz, que dejaban a los demás pelear y se concentraban en seguirlo.

4:30p.m

En verdad, detestaba su vida. Y, bueno ¿quien no lo aria teniendo una acosadora multitud tras de ti? y sobre todo tras de ti en el peor de los sentidos, acosadores tan acosadores que necesitas llamar a la policía para alejarlos de ti, oh, espera ¡la policía era también acosadora!

6:00p.m

Genial, ¿porque todos los Irkens eran enviados a la tierra? Bien, ahora tenia muchos problemas mas, pero en especial otro gran problema, Scoodge estaba en la tierra y al parecer, el era uno de los mas exquisitos Irkens que existían

-Pe-pero nunca has olido a alguien mas- Dijo retrocediendo

-Pues, con mayor razón, ¿no lo crees?- Scoodge lo acorralo en un callejón y lo puso contra la pared, comenzó a acariciar sus antenas que ya sobresalían de entre su peluca, provocando algo en el Squidly spooch de Zim

-Sc-scoodge, ah, pa-para por favor-

-¡Detente!- Grito una voz masculina

-Es mío Scoodge- ¿Esa era Tak?

-Suéltalo ahora- ¿Y ella quien es?

-¡No soy de nadie!- Grito Zim empujando al otro invasor y echándose a correr

-¡Espera Zim- Grito Dib

-¡Vuelve aquí ahora!- Le siguió Tak

-Oigan es mío- Scoodge salió corriendo tras ellos, seguido por una tranquila Gaz que camino detrás

7:00

¡Por Irk! No pudo haber elegido un peor día para salir, ahora resulta, que hasta a las maquinas las atraía

-GIR, es enserio, alejate de mi-

-Pero amo, usted huele a taquitos-

-¿¡Como puedes olerme!? eres una maquina-

-Am... no lo se-

¡PUUUUM! A la base se le abrió un gran agujero, revelando 4 figuras en medio del polvo, valla, deberían ser bastante fuertes para destruir tecnología Irken

-Zim, enfrentare a mi, estarás en una mesa de operaciones o en mi cama-

-Olvídalo, necesitamos un Smeet que crezca con mi inteligencia y tu Zimsisidad-

-Claro que no, el tiene que jugar videojuegos con migo-

-¿Recuerdas en HOBBO 13? Me sacrifique por ti, ahora hazme un favor-

-¡NADIE TOCARA AL AMO!-

Comenzaron a luchar, Dib contra Scoodge, Gaz contra Tak y GIR... bueno, GIR se golpeaba la cabeza

Nadie le prestaba atención a Zim, así que no le dio importancia y se fue a su laboratorio

7:30

-¡ALTO!- Grito Tak atrayendo la atención de todos -¿Por que estamos peleando?-

-Aaa, ¿Por Zim?- Pregunto temeroso Scoodge

-Si, pero podemos tenerlo todos ¿no?- Volvió a hablar con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Oh, jeje, se a lo que te refieres - Comprendió Dib sacando unas extrañas esposas de su bolsillo

7:40p.m.

Zim estaba ya mas calmado en su laboratorio cuando de repente ¡POOOM! Este fue inundado por el grito de una explosión

-Zim, hemos llegado a un acuerdo- Comenzó el invasor macho

-Hemos decidido que todos podemos tenerte-Dijo Dib

-Hacerte lo que queramos- Siguió Tak

-Obligarte a lo que queramos-Continuo Gaz

-¡Y amar muuucho al amo!- Termino GIR

Zim intento alejarse, pero Tak saco las patas de su PACK para sostenerlo, este opuso resistencia imitando a la Irken pero Scoodge utilizo su propio PACK para neutralizar las patas de Zim

Dib saco las esposas de su bolsillo y sujeto al Irken a un par de tubos que había. Poco a poco le fueron desgarrando la ropa, dejándolo en únicamente un improvisado y roto short

-Ahora, ¿Como prefiere empezar Amo? Le daremos el gusto de elegir- hablo GIR con su voz seria

Zim tenia los ojos ya sin lentes un poco llorosos, y contesto con voz temblorosa

-Yo... yo -

¡8:00 P.M.!

-¿Hu?, ¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto confundido Scoodge

-¿Y porque tu no traes ropa?- Dijo algo molesta Gaz por no tener su esclavo del juego consigo

-¿Es que ya no lo recuerdan? Hace apenas un segundo trataban de Violarme-

-Eso es imposible Zim- Le respondió Tak -Los Irkens no tenemos la necesidad de eso-

-¡YO QUIERO TACOOS!-

-El tiene razón, ¡Vamos todos a comer!- Grito Dib

Todos se fueron felices hacia el Taco-Bell, pero tenían la sensación de haber olvidado algo

-¿Hola? ¿Dib-larva? ¿Tak? ¿Humana Gaz? ¿Scoodge? ¿GIR? ¿Alguien?-


	4. Chapter 4

Pueees, al parecer mi cerebro no sirve para escribir mas allá del ZaDr y el GaGr, aunque no por eso no intentare hacer mis porquerías Siento que a casi nadie le gusten las parejas, pero si quieren darme ideas ya are una historia que me pidan

**_Protector_**

Gaz Membrana era una ya hermosa joven de 14 años, su familia, era igual que siempre, con la única excepción de que, oh cierto, Dib y ella tenían novia/o , su padre no le reprimió, solo comenzó a creerle un poco mas a su hijo, al ver a la chica de color verde, antenas y ojos completamente púrpuras. Nadie sabia quien era su novio pero no importaba, nadie tenia que saberlo, solo tenían que saber que el la protegería de todo lo que pudiera pasarle

¿como había iniciado todo eso?, sencillo, cuando se fue al espacio por un tiempo, Dib enloquecio completamente, al punto de que creyo que estaba enamorado del invasor, pero se calmo en cuanto por alguna extraña razon Tak llego a la tierra, al parecer eso era por lo que salo del planeta, porque un par de días después lo vio hablando tranquilamente con Dib y Tak, al parecer Tak era su hermana. Pero durante el corto periodo en el que vio a su hermano hablar con una Irken en lugar de pelear con uno le hizo entender algo, estaba enamorada de Zim.

Y ahora se encontraba en su base, acostada al lado del invasor, en un colchón que le obligo a comprar, hablando del viaje escolar que tenia que hacer

-No quiero que vallas- -¿Por que no?- -Es peligroso, me preocupo por ti, los humanos son muy frágiles- -Yo no soy débil- -Pero a Zim no le importa- -Voy a ir y punto- -¿No tienes miedo humana Gaz?- -No tengo miedo porque tu me proteges, para mi mala suerte hasta en los videojuegos- -Son vida¿no?, no confío en ellos, no te pueden defender- -Zim, no me puedes proteger de todo- El alien sonrió maliciosamente y beso a la chica -No puedo protegerte de Zim- Y la volvió a besar

Si, definitivamente tenia un protector, y nadie devía enterarce de eso.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok mi querido/a DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor, he aqui la razon del porque Keef no apareció en Todos VS Zim.  
En un principio yo también quería incluirlo, pero luego pensé " Bueno, Dib es el acosador numero uno, pero Keef bien podría estar enamorado de Zim, aunque a el ni le importa... IDEEA, !UN ZAKR¡"  
Y helo aqui, espero que te guste aunque me porte muy malvada con Keef

!520 palabras¡

**_More than Bestfriends_**

¡Porque no podía acercarse a el?, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto. Pero desgraciadamente ese sentimiento le hacia sufrir mas, solo se torturaba, sabia que nunca se cumpliría su sueño, su deseo... su anhelo, nunca MTBF

Había muchas razones para ello, y no era el hecho de que eran de razas distintas, no le importaba eso y nunca le importo, ademas su anatomía era bastante parecida a la humana, solo que de un hermoso color verde y como había sido creado en un tuvo de ensayo carecía de ombligo. Tampoco es que a Zim le gustaran las hembras o machos, en Irk no les molestaba estar con alguien fuera lo que fuera, eso no importaba mucho, y se entero de ello cuando vio por primera vez a sus Tallest, obviamente el Purpura sentía lo mismo que el , solo que no por Zim, sino por el otro ser, el de color rojo. Por eso y porque eran BF.

No, nada de eso. El problema era que Zim quera a alguien mas, simplemente no gustaba de el, ni siquiera le agradaba su parecencia pero a Keef eso no le importaba ni un poco. Es mas, tras millones y millones de experimentos horribles que el alienigena le hizo el seguía ahí, cual perro a su dueño, porque el era su dueño.  
Su corazón, su alma, su mente y hasta la vida misma le pertenecían a ese invasor. Pero a el nada de eso le importaba. No importaban los sacrificios que hiciera, nada lograría que se olvidara de aquel que tenia su corazón, o lo mas cercano a un corazón que tuviera. Claro, no había problema, después de todo el tenia que estar en las buenas y en las malas, casi como un esclavo, después de todo eran BF ¿no?

Dolía, dolía tanto el hecho de amar sin ser amado porque eso CLARAMENTE era amor, después de todo, nadie mas lo admiraba y halagaba tanto como el, incluso se mudo a su casa a costa de sus padres y a sabiendas que nunca seria bien recibido por el.  
Cada mañana, le daba los buenos días con una sonrisa y un plato lleno de waffles con mucha miel y a veces chocolate, muriendo internamente por llorar en su pecho, decirle sus sentimientos y finalmente desahogar todo el sufrimiento que padecía diario solo por el hecho de despertar e imaginarlo. Sus ojos, sus antenas, su piel verde, su ego, su ser, amaba absolutamente todo de el.

Pero debía resistir por el, porque le amaba, a sabiendas y teniendo muy en claro que nunca serian mas que mejores amigos

_-Never More Than Bestfriends- _Dijo sonriendo con amargura, mirando al causante de su dolor amando a alguien mas


	6. Chapter 6

**_6.-Kiss me, Kill me_**

_"One, two, three_

_A tragedy that's built on destiny_

_It left you with everything but_

_Blood from the knife that I_

_cut your heart out with_

_Now relax, close your_

_eyes, what comes next is_

_the surprise"_

Y ahi estaba, encerrado. Atrapado como un animal en la base de Zim. Así que, de esa forma acabaría todo ¿hug?, ¿Acaso ese era su destino?, ¿Ser asesinado por el, su peor enemigo?. A cada movimiento que hacia un insoportable dolor le seguía, el Irken había clavado las mecánicas patas de su PAK en un lugar, que no le mataria, pero le causaria mucho dolor. Justa debajo del pecho; casi no sangraba así que no moriría desangrado... quizas por eso habia tomado Biologia en lugar de Robotica, quizás...

-Hola Cosa-Dib- El alien entro al lugar donde lo tenia encerrado -¿Así que no entiendes verdad?- Comenzó a hablar. Se erguía con las patas del PAK para verce superior, amenazante. Dib veia claramente como escurrían algunas gotas de sangre de ellas, dejando pequeñas huellas rojas a su paso.

-¿Vas a matarme?- Pregunto, nervioso pero seguro, al final no tenia nada por lo que vivir, Gaz le odiaba, a su padre no le

importaba, para el resto del mundo era solo un loco más y Zim, bueno... seria un honor morir por la mano de aquel que le considero una amenaza... aquel de quien se había ena... ¡NO! ¡NO LO DIRIA, NO LO IBA A ACEPTAR!

-Jajajajajaja- se carcajeo el alien -Ho, créeme, suplicaras al grandioso Zim por la muerte después de lo que haga, solo relájate y disfruta del momento. No te preocupes, Zim lo gozara al máximo jajajaja-

_"This valentine is doomed_

_The smell of blood has_

_filled this room_

_If I could do it all again_

_I would change most every single thing_

_I would let you"_

Que curioso. Morir el día de San Valentín, bueno, solo le había importado a una chica durante toda su vida. Porlomenos nadie se la había declarado así que nadie le extrañaría por hoy.

Vio como Zim movió las antenas y miraba su herida. Había comenzado a sangrar bastante pero como prácticamente ya era un adulto podría perder máximo 2 litros, quizás hasta 3.

Tal vez, esas antenas eran como su nariz por la forma en la que las movía, quizás el cuarto olía a sangre, fue entonces cuando vio que el invasor lo veía penetrantemente. Se sentía... nervioso, avergonzado de como miraba su pecho desnudo y bañado en sangre.

En ese momento pensó en las cosas que tenían en común, su odio por la humanidad, la idea de que todos eran estúpidos, ¡DIOS!, si hubiera dejado a un lado su diferencia, su amor a lo paranormal podrían haber tomado la tierra juntos. Después de todo nada lo ataba a ella, ni siquiera cuando era niño.

_"Kiss me, Kill me_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy"_

El Dib se había quedado quieto, quizás pensando

Sus antenas captaron un aroma delicioso, no era nada que hubiera olido antes... tan fuerte.

Ese olor últimamente le estaba embriagando, pasaba cada vez que peleaba con la larva humana pero estaba seguro que no era su sangre, oh no, era deliciosa, mas que cualquier otra pero no era sangre.

_"Our tragedy_

_Seems to be killing everything it sees_

_Like death itself_

_This valentine still looms_

_In the darkest hour, the killing moon_

_If I could do it all again_

_I would let you"_

Oh, no, no era su sangre, eran las humanas feromonas. Era una lastima, parecía que todo a lo que se acercaba tenía que morir, y ahora cuando alguien lo consideraba atrayente, de nuevo, estaba a punto de matarlo.

Si pudiera volver en el tiempo... de nuevo, evitaría que todo pasara, después de todo cuando el Dib-gusano muriera ya no produciría aquellas... un momento, si... ¡SI! ¡Aprovechara eso!

-Inutil humano, Zim ha decidido tu destino- Se acerco a el lentamente y lo cargo por el cuello de la gabardina con una pata, obligándolo a mirarle. Sus miradas eran intensas, ardían como fuego.

Y le beso. Dejo completamente shokeado al humano, y siguió con aquel extraño ritual humano. Paseo su mano por el ensangrentado pecho, deteniéndose en la herida.

-Ummj- Se quejo el humano aún con Zim besándolo, eso basto para que Zim sonriera. Seria mas interesante que matarlo

_"Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)_

_Kill me (This feeling's haunting)_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy_

_Killing me would be too easy"_

Por Saturno, Zim le estaba besando. Gimió de dolor como única reacción al sentir la mano invasora en la herida que aun sangraba un poco

No tenia idea de porque, pero en cuanto se alejo quiso volver a besarlo enseguida

-No no no no no- Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Estaba mal, simplemente mal.

-¿Que dices larva humana?, ¿no te ha gustado ese asqueroso rito

humano?- Volvió junto a Dib y lo puso de pie, ahora con sus propias

manos -En ese caso tendré que torturarte- -Podrías simplemente matarme- -¡Porfavor Dib-cosa!, eso seria demasiado fácil.-

Le tumbo en el piso ahora, le sujetaba de los brazos y tenia las piernas entre las suyas, algo bastante sugestivo para Dib

_"Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives_

_My eyes went blind. Believe when I say. Hell burns bright_

_When this night die_

_Hell burns bright"_

Recorría su cuello con la lengua, era rasposa pero increíblemente excitante. Llegando a la herida lamio una y otra vez, dejando la piel solo un poco teñida de rojo. Gemía, gemía descontrolada mente y eso al alien le encantaba

-B...basta- Pedía cada cierto tiempo, pero Zim hacía oídos sordos a eso y bajaba mas el ritmo, desesperandolo exageradamente. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? 4, 5 horas, nada fuera de lo normal, había días que no regresaba a su casa y no había problema.

Aunque claramente esa vez era diferente; iba a morir, de una manera u otra daba igual, todo iba a acabar

_"Kiss me, Kill me_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy"_

Se levanto y lo miro directo a los ojos, ¿el humano tenía miedo?

Sonrio, mostrando los dientes de ziper, gozaria del sufrimiento de Dib.

Le vio cerrar los ojos, mientras volvía a pasar su lengua en el cuello del chico. ¿Por que seguía con eso? ya sabia que lo de "su misión" era una completa farsa. Se sintió abatido nuevamente así que simplemente se alejo. Dib se levanto, algo tembloroso, y lo miro nervioso y con los ojos brillantes.

-Te quiero-

Movió sus antenas, ¿así que por eso las feromonas?

_"Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)_

_Kill me (This feeling's haunting)_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy_

_Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)_

_Kill me (This feeling's haunting)_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy"_

-¿Ahora, podrías simplemente matarme?- Ese pensamiento le altero. ¿Matarlo? claro que no, ese humano era la única criatura que le comprendía, pero no estaría mal hacerle creer algo así

-Claro que no larva humana- Le tomo de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo ¡por Irk! se veía increíblemente frágil

- Eso seria demasiado fácil. Se que deseas al gran Zim, y como te dije antes, are que me supliques la muerte.

Honestamente, Dib no esperaba eso. Claro, no negaría que le encantaba, el Irken le había comenzado a besar intensamente.

-Hmm- Ahogo un gemido, no estaba bien lo que hacia pero ya no importaba, nada importaba. Solo quería disfrutar ese momento.

-Admite que sdoras al gran Zim-Se alejo dominante

-Te amo Zim- Sus ojos suplicaron reanudar el beso

-Jajajaja- Eso le quebró, quizás el no sentía nada como lo que el si. Seguro, solo jugaba con el. No importaba, la tortura le encantaba

_"Killing me would be too easy"_

Matarle seria demasiado fácil. Si, primero tenia que sufrir, tenia que pagar por los años que arruino sus planes, por todo aquello que hizo contra el, por haberle implantado un chip en la cabeza que repetía imágenes constantes de el

-Te...-

Tenia que pagar por todo lo que el sufria, cuando lo veía llorar, cuando lo veía feliz, incluso cuando lo veía perseguirlo y no tenia idea de que hacer

-quie...-

Ho, pero claro que pagaría, l e pagaría al gran Zim por todos esos años de espera

-ro...-

Matarlo seria demasiado fácil. Tendría que quedarse con el para siempre. Seria su tortura y su pago por torturarlo

-Te quedaras aquí- Le dijo, mas bien como una orden

-¿Por que-

-Ya te lo dije humano tonto... matarte seria demasiado fácil-

"Too easy, too easy, too easy, too easy"


	7. Chapter 7

**_7.- Muerte_**

¿Por que tenia que sufrir por eso? ¿Acaso tenia la culpa de haber nacido? No lo pidió, no lo pidió pero fue concebido. ¿Por que tenia que amar la vida? Su madre murió poco después de que Gaz naciera, fue triste y ya que era una mujer amante de la ciencia y tan espiritual al mismo tiempo, fue inevitable que le contara a su hijo de la vida después de la muerte. No lo recordaba, pero el volver a ver a su madre fue el principal motivo de su amor a lo paranormal.

Su padre, en cambio, era un fiel amante de la ciencia. Fue ese el principal motivo de su rivalidad contra su padre, el siempre querer demostrar que de lo que hablaba era tan cierto como su amada ciencia.

Su hermana Gazlene o Gaz, tuvo un gran problema con el desde el momento de su nacimiento. El fue la ultima persona con la que hablo su madre.

Así que, resumiendo todos los abusos y tristezas que padeció, odiaba su vida.

Zim le recordaba que en realidad no estaba loco, el era la prueba viviente de que todo lo que decía era verdad, aunque solo había un problema... nadie mas podía verlo, nadie exceptuando a su hermana, la cual le odiaba, y según ella no era lo suficientemente brillante para lograr conquistar el planeta

Lastima por ella, por ellos.

Una estúpida tarde, Zim llego a la escuela sin su disfraz, inmediatamente llamando la atención de todos. -¡Dib, por favor, salvanos!- Gritaban sus compañeros horrorizados ante los ataques de Zim, el simplemente hacia oídos sordos, Zim lo evitaba riendo maniática mente. Minutos después gritos desgarradores provenían de la calle, al mirar a la ventana pudo ver algunas naves, todas con la insignia de Irk. Zim lo levanto con una de sus patas mecanicas-Ven conmigo mono-Dib, serás la ultima especie humana conocida-

Quedarse a la destrucción inminente de la humanidad o ser una mascota mas del imperio Irk.

-Lo siento Zim, pero no me parece-

-Bien humano, respetare eso, pero será trabajo de mis altos el deshacerse de ti, yo solo devia elegir un espécimen- Dib lo pensó un momento, era lo ultimo que quería, lo único que quedaba de su vida... y quería terminar con ello por su propia mano -Espera- Le pidió cuando lo metió junto con el al Crucero Boot -¿Podrías mantener viva a mi familia?, me gustaría despedirme de ellos como es debido- -Muy bien cosa-Dib, los Irkens respetamos un ultimo deseo de parte de los conquistados-

Dib fue llevado a la inmersa y depositado en una especie de cápsula conservadora, después de un rato Zim entro por la puerta y le pidió que lo siguiera

-Aquí dentro están los mis poderosos mas altos, cuentales lo que quieres hacer con tu horrible familia y quizás te concedan eso-

Dib entro y vio un par de seres, uno rojo y otro púrpura. Contó superficialmente lo que tenia planeado, esos seres sonrieron maliciosamente al pensar en que un ser seria capaz de cometer tal atrocidad para alguien tan alto que compartiera los genes que le hicieron tan alto.

Salio de la sala detrás de los mas altos, Zim les hizo un saludo militar lleno de respeto al verlos y después los siguió a su lado. Atravesaron por varios pasillos hasta que entraron a una habitación, estaba a punto de entrar pero Zim le evito la entrada con su sonrisa de ziper -Tu no vas por aquí humano, los altos quieren ver tu ultima voluntad- El Irken hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera y lo hizo. En el camino pensó sobre su vida. Había crecido, supuestamente era mas apuesto pero nadie se le acercaba por seguir siendo raro.

Miro a Zim, el también había crecido, quizás por eso sus altos le prestaban tanta atención y le habían dejado escoger a sus compañeros de ataque, algo solo disponible para invasores de gran nivel ¿Era Obio no? Eligió a sus asistentes robóticos, GIR y MiniMooss, junto con Scoodge y Tak.

Pensó también en sus ahora ex compañeros de clase, recordó como gritaban y suplicaban, como pedían su ayuda bañados en sangre, algunos sin partes del cuerpo. Imaginarlos padeciendo en manos Irken le parecia extrañamente divertido. Sin darce cuenta de su boca se asomo una maniaca... tal vez si estaba loco. El alien sonrió complacido, era una lastima desperdiciar aquel talento de reconocimiento.

Entraron a una habitación blanca, al centro una mesa de operaciones y en una esquina un par de cuerpos cubiertos por la energía de un collar represivo Irk. No le tomo mucho identificar a los seres que estaban ahí.

Zim tomo a Gaz y la puso en la mesa, le retiro el collar pero seguía inconsciente, imagino mil maneras de hacerla sufrir, pero supuso que hacer que su padre le viera seria mas divertido. -Quítale el collar - Le pidió a su ex enemigo, que estaba sentado bajo la barrera donde se encontraban los mas altos. Se encogió de hombros y lo hizo, lo sujeto de brazos y piernas a unas salientes del otro lado del cuarto, en una especie de repisa, como si de un trofeo se tratara, donde se podía ver claramente la operación.

-¿Huug, que paso?- Se levanto tambaleante, trato de moverse pero sus manos y pies estaban atados, miro hacia abajo y pudo ver a.. ¿Dib? ¿Que estaba haciendo con Gaz sobre una mesa? Y... ¡Un bisturí! Un momento... -Dib, lo siento hijo, tenías razón, esos malditos alienigenas...- -¡SILENCIO HUMANO!- Le callo Zim -Ahora es muy tarde para arrepentirse, procede con tu deseo Mono-Dib- Membrana miro hacia abajo, noto como su hijo lentamente corto la ropa y después la piel de Gaz. Pudo ver como su hijo miraba a su hermana sin brillo en sus ojos. Parecía una maquina -Mira papá- Hablo el moreno -Esto pudo pasarle a Zim, en lugar de a tu amada hijita- Presiono mas con el instrumento, el pecho de la niña, su sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, y pudo ver claramente algunos de sus órganos. No resistió mas y vomito, comenzó a llorar y evito seguir mirando. Unos brazos robóticos le tomaron del rostro y le obligaron a ver la necropsia de su hija. -Tienes que verlo papa, yo sufri tanto como tu y Gaz juntos, solo que los golpes físicos no tuvieron anestesia- El profesor entendió, su hijo por años aguanto golpes y maltratos. Había sufrido en silencio, y lo reprimió por mucho tiempo. Lloro mas, hasta que Dib volvió a hablar. -No sufras papá, yo tuve que soportarlo ¿no? Tranquilo, no sufriré por su muerte, ademas, los acompañare en un rato- Dejo su utensilio a un lado cubierto de sangre. Gaz estaba irreconocible, abrió su cráneo y su estomago, saco algunos órganos y un ojo. Solo era una masa de carne vacía. Membrana lloro en silencio, el alien lo tomo y lo puso en la mesa, habia que sujetarle para que no tratara de huir, asi que simplemente lo cargo bruscamente y lo azoto en la mesa. Ni se inmuto al sentir el golpe, solo dejo a Dib juguetear con su cuerpo, como un perro con su hueso -Vamos papá, no es divertido si no gritas- Poco a poco seguía rajando piel, cortaba pedazos de carne enteros, inevitablemente empezó a gritar de dolor -Gracias papá, pero no es necesario que grites por las veces que yo no lo hice- Tal vez debió ponerles mas atención, tal vez debió mostrarles mas aprecio y cariño, tal vez su hijo si estaba loco...

Rasgó los últimos pedazos de piel, su padre cerro los ojos y ya no los abrió. No sentiría lastima, pena o dolor. Hacia ya mucho tiempo comprendió que no valía la pena sufrir por ellos, por mas que quisiera, por mas que hiciera o se esforzara no iban a cambiar, NADIE iba a cambiar a las personas, por mas que quieras, tu solo no puedes mover al mundo...

Zim se levanto de su asiento, los mas altos se sonrieron, complacidos

-Bien Dib-larva, ahora explícales que quieres morir- Dijo señalando su espalda. -Claro Zim-

Salió y se dirigió junto a su némesis al cuarto donde estaban Purple y Red, entro y explico su ultima voluntad. Se negaron en un principio, pero por ser tan alto, unos 5 centímetros mas bajo que ellos, se lo concedieron -Serás asesinado por el invasor Zim- Hablo la criatura roja

Salio y le contó a Zim lo que quería -Es una lastima que desperdicies ese talento de tortura humano apestoso- Dijo quitando uno de sus guantes. Sus manos eran casi humanas, solo tres dedos, que acababan con unas retorcidas garras retráctiles, filosas, letales y del mismo color que su lengua -Gracias por tomarme en cuenta Zim, eras el único al que le importaba en verdad- -Igualmente larva humana, sin ti Zim se hubiera rendido- Al estar el la tierra se había adaptado y creció como un humano normal, era 3 centímetros mas alto que el Dib. Lo miro de frente y saco sus garras, largas, retorcidas y puntiagudas que completas debían medir poco mas de 30 centímetros.

-Adiós Dib- Dijo apuñalando directo al corazón- Nadie lloro, ya no había por que hacerlo, todo había acabado...

Entre las ruinas de un destrozado planeta se encontraba un pequeño libro. En la pasta negra tenia impreso en tinta azul brillante un extraño logo. El aire acaricio sus paginas logrando abrirlo. Un unico texto se allaba a la mitad del mismo:

_"Llega un momento de la vida en que ésta se nos hará una mierda._

_Sufrirás pérdidas, abusos y demás, puedes llegar a traumarte, te aislarás del mundo y no querrás vivir. Por alguna extraña razón creemos que la muerte es malo, ¿quién nos ha hecho creer tal cosa? El amor a la vida es algo que nos enseñan desde chicos, pero que nunca nos dicen por qué y decir "Me quiero morir" es un tabú, pero querer morir no indica que estás loco, sólo que entendiste realmente que el mundo y la vida no tiene significado alguno, tan sólo ponte a pensar ¿Por qué vives, para qué vives si al final morirás? La gente tiende a creer que dejar huella en el mundo es lo mejor que se puede hacer, y de ahí salen los ídolos, serán nuestras referencias, qué hacer, como vestir; artistas, actrices, líderes, son la mayor parte de las referencias, es nuestro ideal, amamos tanto la vida porque queremos ser como ellos y tener miles de millones de efectivo y dejar huella, ¿Qué significado tiene esto? Lo que queremos es ser inmortales, que recuerden nuestros nombres y compren nuestras biografías,¿de qué sirve todo esto, si al final tú no sentirás el halago ni mucho menos? No hay un cielo desde el que puedas ver cómo te recuerdan, esto no tiene sentido, la vida no tiene sentido, el sentido se lo da uno mismo. _

_La gente tiene miedo a morir, porque dicen no haber vivido lo que tenían que vivir y de ahí que cuando un niño muera nos entristezca más que un anciano, porque nos han enseñado a que debemos disfrutar la vida, ¿cómo la disfrutaremos si hay escuela, trabajo, dinero, cosas sin las que no podemos sobrevivir?. La gente tiene varios problemas con la muerte, pero para una persona que se ha dado cuenta de esto, la muerte es una etapa más, como la pubertad, adolescencia, algunos también lo ven como un escape"_

_ ** DIB MEMBRANA**_


	8. Chapter 8

___Lo siento, es que no me he sentido inspirada para nada y bueno, mi prima llego de Rosarito y pues a ella le encanta GIR casi tanto como yo amo a Kirby, y vimos el capitulo del cerdo de la Pizza y luego el de Tak y pues simplemente tuve que hacer e_

**_8.- Mas que vivo_**

¿Porque ella? Se preguntaba el pequeño robot de ojos celestes. Zim le había hecho la misma incógnita al encontrar una de sus muchas fotos -Ni siquiera son de la misma especie- Y tenia razón, el ni siquiera era una forma de vida natural, bueno los Irkens tampoco, pero ellos si habían tenido una madre... en algún momento. No entendía por que, el no podía sentir, no devia sentir.

Era un estúpido, adicto a la comida basura y técnicamente una maquina inservible que explotaba a la mínima señal de presión, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera increíblemente apegado a la pariente del cabezón Mary. Ella era simplemente... diferente.

No era una loca como Mary, pero si una adicta a los videojuegos, no le gustaba la socialización, y aun así era la chica mas popular de la Skool, si, definitivamente los genes Membrana les habían caído muy bien a esa belleza y a su hermano. No consumía nada que fuera procesado por humanos, exceptuando la "asquerosa" pizza que AMABA comer.

El momento en el que se enamoro de ella era mas que claro en su mente, olvidar algo así seria el único motivo por el que se odiaría, ademas de hacerla sufrir en algún momento. Ese día su amo había capturado a Mary, y ella fue a buscarlo, su cara, su carácter, su esencia eran incomparables, altanera-valiente y preocupada al mismo tiempo, en su corta y robótica vida había conocido a nadie como ella -Que nena- Fue lo único que pudo soltar para describirlo, porque eso era, una nena agresiva que aunque no lo pareciera podría quebrarce en cualquier momento.

Y ahora, no sabia que hacer, era una maquina por lo que era imposible sentir algo... o así tenia que ser. Ella era simplemente increíble, toda una carita con una gran sorpresa en el interior, capaz de hacer que una inútil maquina como el se pudiera sentir casi viviente, por no decir humano y ¡Ho del pobre que se atreviera a tocarla! porque no dudaría en atacar a aquel o aquello que siquiera pretendiera algo con aquel angelical y demoniaco ser que le hacia sentirse mas que un aparato, lo hacia sentir... mas que vivo. Si, definitivamente Gazlene Membrana seria suya, así tuviera que cobrar vida humana para ello

* * *

_P.D: Enserio, no he estado inspirada, así que ayuden a esta mujercita a lograrlo, pidan un Fic, sobre lo que sea (obio de IZ) Puede ser de parejas, un pensamiento, song-fic sobre algo, Crossover con otro trabajo del dios Johnen Vasquez o lo que sea, solo pídanlo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oii, Si alguien a muerto y revivido sabra que yo espere hasta mi siguiente vida xD_

_ADVERTENCIA, no es PWP?, pero esta claro que solo puse cualquier cosa para que acabara bonito_

_SPOOOOILER ALERT, del capitulo nunca transmitido "El regreso de Keef". Claro, solo Spoiler si "OHP 2.0 "triunfa_

**_Lava lamp_**

Se encontraba en su base, acostado en el sofá "conviviendo" con GIR que solo se callo despues de aceptar ver el Mono Feo con el.

*Ding-dong* Alguien toco la puerta, no es que le importara... pero no estaba dispuesto a que alguien sospechara de su identidad, y por sobre todo su misión.

-¿Si?- Abrió la puerta, sin fijarce en arreglar un poco su disfraz, de cualquier manera al pasar los años descubrió que todos en esa sucia bola de lodo eran demaciado estúpidos

-¡ZIIIM!- Grito una voz... familiar

¡HAAY NO! No no no no, eso no podía estar pasando, claramente el vio cuando...

-¿Keef?- Frente a el se encontraba un joven de cabellos rojizos, unos vaqueros del mismo color que su cabello, una camisa celeste y un collar de arcoíris. -¿Q-que haces aquí? No te veía desde que aam... la larva humana y yo...te hicimos explotar-

-Lo se, mucho tienpo, pero mira- Dijo mostrandole una caja... Lava lamp se leeia en ella junto a una foto de un tuvo parecido a las Smeeteras con bolas de colores -Encontre esto en mi casa y pensé que te gustaría verla con migo-

-Aaah, esta bien- Dijo rindiendose, sabía que no se iría hasta decirle que si, pero tambien sabía que podía ordenarle cualquier cosa despues de eso -Pero en cuanto lo veamos te irás de aqui y no volveras por mucho tiempo-

-Trato- Dijo con una sonrisa perlada al tiempo que entraba.

Zim ordeno a GIR ir al laboratorio a ver el Mono Feo en la pantalla gigante y cuando se fue Keef había terminado de instalar esa especie de Smeetera.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar una hora para que se caliente la cera-

Una de las horas mas ridículamente largas de su vida, a su opinión. Hace mucho que no se aburria tanto, incluso cambió un momento a su interfás de descanso, cuando al fin la chillona voz de su acompañante le despertó.

-¡Esta listo Zim!- Grito emocionado

Realmente era, como decirlo... Adorable, le recordaba su "infancia"

Miro embelesado a la lampara, embobado al ver subir y bajar las bolas de cera, Keef estaba en lo correcto esa vez porque eso era realmente hermozo

Volteo a verlo, no esperaba que verlo al estar relajado, con la luz verde brillante bañando su cara y un ligero sonrojo pudieran hacer algo así en el.

-Bueno, es un poco tarde y me tengo que ir a casa- Dijo levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta. Pero ya en el umbral... Zim le bes

No con fuerza

Ni con locura

No con amor

Ternura. Ternura se apreciaba en Zim, claro que le quería, pero no podía demostrarlo... ¡Seria la burla del imperio! ¡Y DE LA LARVA HUMANA!

Después de unos minutos y tras casi

ahogar al pelirrojo Zim le soltó. Keef le sonrío al abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Nos vemos Zim- Dijo para salir dejando al Irken con un sonrojo púrpura en el rostro

-¡GIR!- Grito, en cuanto el mencionado entro empezó a caminar y se puso a su altura -¿Cuanto es mucho tiempo?


	10. Chapter 10

_Les pido disculpas a todos, realmente tenia que apurarme en la escuela, y ahora con lo de mi examen a la prepa (bachillerato) pero bueno, si alguien lee mis otras historias aviso que actualizare, incluso en Middlenight Historys_

**_Inocente_**

Inocente. Esa era la palabra que describía a su padre.

El Prof. Membrana, uno denlos mas grandes de la

comunidad científica, el héroe del planeta... totalmente inocente.

No sabia el riesgo en el que estaba la población a nivel mundial, porque ¿quien le haría caso a su pobre hijo loco? Estaba claro que un científico de ese nivel... no

No lo aria. No confiaba en el. Porque como a un niño inocente, decía que le mentían

-Mi pobre hijo loco- Dijo meneando la cabeza en forma desaprovatoria. Era imposible, los extraterrestres NO EXISTEN

NO EXISTEN

NO PUEDEN LLEGAR A LA TIERRA

Y DEFINITIVAMENTE EL CHICO EXTRANJERO NO ERA UNO

No tenia ni idea que mientras pensaba en todo eso su "pobre hijo loco" traicionaba a la tierra de la peor manera posible: Uniendoce con aquel contra el que un día combatió

El fin estaba cerca...

La inocencia no le aria bien


	11. Chapter 11

Basado en esta MONISIMA animacion que esta aqui: art/ZADR-My-Savior-140080067

No lo nieguen, esta jodidamente linda :D era nesesario hacerlo

**_My savior_**

Lastiman, los pensamientos. El recuerdo de esas palabras, burlas e insultos

_You're Crazy_

Igual que siempre ni se inmuto. Pero eso no significa que no le afecte.

_You're Insane_

Comenzó el llanto.

Palabras que superficialmente solo le enojan, lo destruyen por dentro, lentamente

_Freak_

Le duele.

_You'll never be one of us _

Creció solo, acostumbrado al rechazo y las burlas

_So give up_

Pero ya era suficiente. No podía soportarlo mas

_Give up off you'r life..._

Todo eso tenía que terminar

_HEY_

Una voz familiar, apenas audible en su cabeza por el llanto

_Hey, stinky_

Llamo su atención colocando un delicado dedo en su frente

_Don't die_

Mas que una cualquier otra cosa, eso sono como un orden

_If you die, who will stop me?_

Se sorprendió, no le iba a negar.

_Don't give up_

Alzó la cabeza para encontrar una figura delgada. Una figura que no era de ese mundo

_Fight with me_

Le ordeno el ser que se encontraba frente a el. Las lagrimas cesaron por completo, dejando únicamente como prueba de que alguna vez recorrieron sus mejillas una delgada linea brillante

Rio. Le agradecía.

La única prueba de que no estaba loco. La única prueba de que no era un demente o un anormal. Lo único que le hacia seguir. Lo único que le ayudaba a no renunciar.

Eso que le permitía no cruzar la delicada linea entre la cordura y la demencia

Su Salvador

**_Heh... my _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_DEFECTUOSO_**

Con los hombres nunca puede uno estar seguro,mientras que con animales u otros seres naturales si. Por ello, decidí crear uno que lo hiciera, algo que iniciara una nueva era para el mundo. Un humano perfecto. Pero esta claro que el no lo era. Ninguno de los dos

Comencé un experimento, mini clones, copias genéticas, bebes programados con el único fin de obedecer ordenes, ciegamente y con una perfección impecable. Para ello el ADN tanto de mi parte como el de mi compañera fue modificado

No funciono

Y solo por el cariño que le tenia conservamos la primera falla.

Un niño idéntico a mi, ojos dorados, cabello obscuro.

Le criamos juntos, como una pareja de padres.

Dos años después decidimos intentarlo de nuevo. Las preparaciones mas arduas, el estudio incansable para lograr la modificación perfecta debilitaron nuestros cuerpos.

Nació una niña

Ella no sobrevivió

Pero la niña era igual a ella, a excepción de sus ojos, tan dorados como los míos.

Crecieron como un par de niños anormales. Dos fallas en mayor y menor grado, respectivamente. Perfectos e inservibles a la vez

No estaban programados para ser héroes, ningún hombre lo esta.

Pero ellos no eran humanos.

Por eso actuaban de esa forma, tan humanos, tan inhumanos. RAROS

Lograron,para que ocultarlo, en varias ocaciones salvar a la humanidad. Enfermedades, plagas, guerras, todo lo arreglaron, investigaron a mi lado, bajo mi tutela como su figura paterna.

Pero la poca perfección con la que actuaban se vino abajo con la llegada de ese niño extranjero.

Dib, continuamente estaba a su asecho, lo note las pocas veces en las que me encontraba en casa. Una obsesión insana.

Gaz, la niña, se limitaba a decir que era demasiado torpe para que pudiera conquistar la tierra. !Valla imaginación... Creí que tenían.

6 años mas tarde, a sus respectivas edades de 18 y 16 años se comportaban mas raro que nunca, salían todos los días diciendo alguna locura, ella regresaba con un perro, el casi nunca volvía por días enteros

3 meses después inicio una invasión.

Hable con ellos por ultima vez ese día

-Por mucha programación biológica o cultural que tengamos, los hombres siempre podemos optar finalmente por algo que no este en el programa-

Fue lo único que dijo el chico, para subir a una nave junto a su hermana, un robot y un trío de monstruos como los que nos atacaban.

La Tierra se salvo

Ellos nunca volvieron

Se fueron con ellos

Y ahora me encuentro revisando sus datos, con el papel impreso que tengo me doy cuenta...

- EXPERIMENTO: 56209 - FUNCION PRIMORDIAL: PROTEGER LA TIERRA

...de que no eran defectuosos

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
